(a) Field of the Invention
Traditional planetary gear type magnification lock, adjust or disassembly screw and nut set or screw device is to install the inner ring gear in the nut, and the cylindrical sun gear in the bolt. Driving the planetary gear further drives the inner ring gear-equipped nut to lock or loosen. However, when the aforementioned structure locks or loosens the nut, the axial position of the planetary gear that exerted the force must travel. This operation is relatively inconvenient and involves a bigger space. The planetary gear coaxially driven screw and nut structure of the present invention is to install the inner ring gear in the nut and install at least one of the radial arm structures of the planetary gear in the bolt; and by means of coaxial drive of the sun gear with the nut center, effects locking or loosening operation of the screw and nut set or screw structure.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Traditional planetary gear type magnification lock, adjust or disassembly screw and nut set or screw device is to install the inner ring gear in the nut, and the cylindrical sun gear in the bolt. Driving the planetary gear further drives the inner ring gear-equipped nut to lock or loosen. However, when the aforementioned structure locks or loosens the nut, the axial position of the planetary gear that exerted the force must travel. This operation is relatively inconvenient and involves a bigger space.